Cubic Lover
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Kuroko también es egoísta, Akashi no siente que gana contra él. Tercer shot de mi serie de shot basados en los Doujinshis de Kain-san. Los otros dos los pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Aquarious y Summer Gift Set, en ese orden.


Hola chicas que leen el fic. Este fic iba a estar, en un principio, listo para el 11, dia del AkaKuro, sin embargo, al programa work le dio por borrar la historia prácticamente completa... y perdí el fic. Fue duro y triste. Sin embargo ya me recupere y trabaje en el fic por ustedes :')

Iba a estar mas antes, sin embargo conseguí trabajo y eso me saco el tiempo libre. Así que le pedí a oniichan que escribiera el resto del fic por mi. Así solemos hacerle, cuando no puedo terminar un fic, él lo hace por mi. Te amo oniichan ;w;. Así que agradecimientos a él, quien escribió el lemon junto conmigo, el escribió y yo detalle! Me asombra lo que puede lograr!

En fin, aquí esta el fic después de muchos meses, el siguiente shot estará en la brevedad posible. Sigue un shot donde se hubica luego de que Tetsuya y Seirin ganan la Winter Cup.

Por cierto, que les pareció el capi de ayer? Lo vi hoy por el trabajo, y he de decir que llore como bebé ;m; fue tan... No se, justo en los feels y el kokoro ;m;, la voz de Tetsu cuando hablaba con Akashi fue lo justo para hacerme llorar, mi babu, y luego lo de Aomine, cielos, así que eso es más inspiración!

También este fic esta dedicado a Nao-chan que quería este fic mucho! Y a Kitty-chan Milagros-san por alentarme cuando perdí el anterior shot! Espero lo disfruten!

Agradecimientos especiales: aparte de oniichan, a Erin-san por betear (?) esto!

En fin, no les entretengo más, disfruten el fic cortesía de oniichan y mio!

El Doujinshis respectivo estará algún día en mi face: Ariasu Nightray

DISCLAIMER: El Doujinshis original es propiedad de Kain-san, lo uso solo de inspiración~~~. Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei, yo solo uso sus personajes para el yaoi.

Advertencia: este es el primer lemon que escribimos tanto oniichan como yo, así que esperó al menos este pasable!

Sin mas, el fic!

Enjoyssu~~

.¸.• •.¸¸.• • AkaKuro • •.¸¸.• •.¸.

Kuroko Tetsuya es un chico más o menos normal. Seria muy normal si su baja presencia no lo hiciera pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de personas. Con el fin de jugar basketball también a disminuido sus expresiones faciales, para aumentar la eficacia de la misdirection. Pero Tetsuya no es muy diferente de un adolescente de 15 años común.

Le gusta hacer actividades extracurriculares, los deportes, la buena literatura, pasear con sus amigos, y por supuesto, besar a su novio.

Kuroko era caprichoso, aun si nadie pudiera notarlo con su pockerface, deseaba muchas cosas, también podía ser muy egoísta, quería monopolizar a Akashi. Es un adolescente después de todo. Y realmente Kuroko quería pasar mucho tiempo con su amado Akashi-kun.

Sabia que Akashi y él tenían que mantener su amor oculto, por la simple razón de que ambos eran varones y no podían mostrar su amor libremente. Pero no solo por eso, sino también por el padre de Akashi-kun, quién es un hombre tradicionalista y muy estricto. Si supiese que su hijo salia con otro hombre se desataría el apocalipsis. Bueno, esas eran paranoias de Kuroko, quien leía últimamente libros con esos temas.

Pero volviendo al asunto principal. El padre de Seijuurou jamas permitiría que su hijo saliese con otro hombre. Y haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. Ya sea mandar a Akashi-kun a estudiar al extranjero, o desaparecer a Tetsuya de Japón. Ninguna opción era descartada.

Así que tanto Akashi como Kuroko estuvieron de acuerdo con mantener su amor como un secreto.

Sin embargo, cuando finalizaban su segundo año en la secundaria Teiko, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Haizaki, se entero del secreto de la pareja, y aunque el nombrado también guardo el secreto, tenían que extremar las precauciones. Un error y los podrían separar para siempre...

Pero eso no parecía importarle a Tetsuya en esos momentos.

La practica de ese día, sábado, ya había acabado. Pronto comenzarían el Campeonato Nacional, así que las actividades del club estarían incrementándose para todos en el equipo. Aun si terminaban hechos polvo por los terribles entrenamientos, y como si fuera poco, dentro de poco celebrarían algunos entrenamientos de practica, con el fin de prepararse para su tercer año de victoria, los miembros del equipo de basketball de Teiko se lo tomaban muy en serio, después de todo "la victoria es absoluta, la victoria lo es todo", por eso se mataban entrenando, aunque fuese fin de semana.

Cuando las prácticas terminaron Akashi se quedo a solas con su novio Tetsuya. Hablando tranquilamente en lo vestidores, hasta que Kuroko beso a Akashi, y Akashi no se hizo del rogar.

Acarició las cálidas mejillas de Tetsuya mientras se besaban de manera cariñosa y apasionada. Kuroko paso sus brazos por el cuello de Akashi, para acercarlo mas a él. Akashi paso sus manos por la cintura del más bajo, acercando sus cuerpos tanto como podían.

-Tetsuya -decía Akashi como podía, ya que Kuroko no quería detener el beso.

Akashi acaricio gentilmente los hombros del peliazul, alejándolo suavemente de él.

-Tetsuya, no podemos hacerlo aquí -dijo serio, sabiendo lo que su pequeño novio quería.

-Pero Akashi-kun -contesto el ojiazul con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

No habían hecho el amor por tres semanas seguidas. Eso era mucho para la pequeña sombra, y aunque Akashi no quería admitirlo, él también extrañaba el cuerpo de su amado.

Pero debía resistirse a la tentación, resistirse a Tetsuya.

Habían estado entrenando hasta la casi muerte. Por eso la resistencia de su novio estaría muy baja, y ponerle presión con otro ejercicio mas arduo seria malo para la salud de su amado.

Sin embargo eso a Tetsuya no le importaba. Como habían estado entrenando mucho no habían hecho más que besos, y eso no era del todo satisfactorio. Ahora podía entender la sed que Akashi-kun pasó (*). Por eso planeaba seducirle un poco.

Se acercó abrazando a Akashi, ocultando su rostro.

-Quiero hacerlo Akashi-kun, incluso si es aquí -confeso sonrojado.

Akashi acaricio la espalda del masa bajo con un suspiro- ya te lo he dicho, no podemos, si haces más "ejercicio" con la poca resistencia que te queda...

-No importa -interrumpió el ojiceleste, Akashi siempre sacaba la misma escusa, empezaba a asustarse de que Akashi finalmente se cansara de él. Por eso tomo su rostro con sus dos manos besándolo suavemente- quiero hacerlo Akashi-kun -dijo seguro, mirando directo a los ojos del mas alto, con un rubor en las mejillas.

Akashi casi muerde su labio inferior, pero no lo hizo, no quería verse débil ante la tentación que Tetsuya representaba. Quería hacerlo, pero la salud de su novio era lo primero, si después del arduo entrenamiento que tuvieron también hacían el amor, el cuerpo del peliceleste no lo soportaría. Quizá si dejaba libre el siguiente fin de semana... No, no podía hacer eso, solo por tener el fin de semana libre para estar con Tetsuya no podía cancelar las practicas. Ganar lo es todo. Y antes de novio debía ser capitán y mantener las prácticas como hasta ahora, y además estaba Tetsuya, no podían hacerlo ya que el pequeño es delicado.

Mientras Akashi deliberaba entre hacerlo o no, o dejar un fin de semana libre, Tetsuya no perdió el tiempo.

Empezó a restregar su intimidad contra la de Akashi, ambas estaban aun dormidas, pero Kuroko cambiaría eso.

Akashi reacciono ante el estímulo y separó de nuevo a Tetsuya de él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tetsuya, ya te lo dije, no podemos hacerlo y no lo haremos -Akashi se aplaudió mentalmente, la firmeza sobre las tentaciones, eso debía ser. No podía lastimar a su novio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, la reacción de Tetsuya casi hace que se le salga el corazón del pecho.

Sobre la cara sin emociones del ojiceleste se deslizaron silenciosas lágrimas. A Kuroko no le gustaba llorar, le hacia sentirse débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Akashi-kun lo había estado rechazado varias veces en esas tres semanas. Quizá después de todo Akashi-kun ya no lo quería.

Soltó un pequeño y lastimero sollozo, llevó sus manos a sus ojos, no querría que Akashi le viera tan patético, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Akashi abrazo fuertemente a Tetsuya, besando cada lágrima que escapaba de los hermosos ojos de la sombra, no podía soportar verlo llorar, cualquier cosa, menos verlo llorar, porque le partía el corazón.

-No llores Tetsuya -susurro dulcemente mientras consolaba al pequeño- ¿por qué lloras?

-Es solo que Akashi-kun... -decía entre sollozos- ya no quiere hacerlo conmigo, y pensé que Akashi-kun ya no me quería -confeso el menor, dejando de llorar.

Akashi acarició el suave cabello celeste para besar los labios de la sombra, primero de manera suave y después más y más demandante. Las mejillas de Kuroko estaban completamente rojas y húmedas, y el corazón de ambos latía tan rápido que no sabrían decir de quien era cuál. Cuando finalmente el beso termino, Akashi junto la frente de ambos, mirando a los grandes ojos celestes de su amado novio.

-Escucharme Tetsuya. No importa lo que pase, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo jamás podre dejar de amarte. Incluso si alguna vez Tetsuya dejase de amarme, yo jamás, jamás, dejare de amarte, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ambos sonrieron, Kuroko sintiéndose un poco tonto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Akashi era guapo, inteligente, el mejor en cualquier cosa que hiciese, tenia también dinero, podía tener a quien sea que deseara, y estaba asustado de que alguien que se interesara en el pelirrojo se lo robara. Ya no sabia como vivir sin Akashi-kun.

Se abrazo fuertemente del mas alto, mientras a su vez era abrazado por los cálidos brazos del mayor.

-También yo amo a Akashi-kun, sin importar lo que Akashi-kun haga, yo jamás, jamás dejare de amar a Akashi-kun con todas mis fuerzas - y como si de un pacto se tratase, ambos lo sellaron con un beso.

Un beso que se hacia más y más demandante a cada segundo que pasaba. Estar lejos del cuerpo del otro por todo ese tiempo si que les hacia mal, además, las hormonas les revoloteaban como locas.

-Tu ganas Tetsuya, es mi completa derrota -admitió Akashi, con un poco de pesar mientras se trasladaba a besar el pálido cuello del mas bajo.

Kuroko soltó un jadeo sorpresivo mientras movía la cabeza, para dejar que Akashi-kun besase cuanto quisiese.

Poco a poco los besos del pelirrojo hacían que Tetsuya se excitase mas rápido de lo usual, no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo después de todo, así que estaría más sensible.

Akashi coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Tetsuya, acariciando la suave piel que extrañaba, una vez llegados a los pezones comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente mientras seguía degustando el cuello de Kuroko, regodiandose con los gemidos y jadeos de la sombra.

Poco a poco el miembro de Kuroko se iba endureciendo por las caricias de su capitán, Akashi sonrió un poco, amaba las expresiones de Tetsuya cuando lo tocaba de manera tan intima. Alzo la camisa de Kuroko, lo suficiente como para ver los rosados pezones del menor. Kuroko tenia el rostro completamente rojo, cerro los ojos. Aunque le gustaba hacerlo con Akashi aún le daba un poco de vergüenza. Eso le causaba ternura al pelirrojo capitán. La latente inocencia de su amado.

Bajo su cabeza al pecho de la sombra para empezar a besar un pezón mientras jugaba con una mano con el otro, Kuroko soltaba leves jadeos y gemidos mientras se apoyaba contra los lockers del vestuario. Con la otra mano que Akashi tenia libre acarició la erección del chico fantasma, el cual soltó un sonoro jadeo. Con vergüenza Kuroko tapó su boca. Akashi sonrío un poco mientras metía su mano entre la ropa de su sexto jugador para acariciar el miembro de Tetsuya con más libertad sin descuidar el trabajo que su boca hacia en el pálido pecho del chico.

Kuroko gemía mas fuerte el nombre del capitán de la kiseki, Akashi se alejo del pecho de Tetsuya, sacando el pene del mas bajo de su prisión de telas para masturbarlo mejor mientras besaba a su novio.

Kuroko soltaba gemidos entre cada beso, sentía sus piernas temblar mientras Akashi aun seguía acariciandolo, más y más rápido.

-Akashi-kun voy a... -Kuroko avisaba como podía, Akashi lo sujeto de la cintura, sabiendo que cuando el menor alcanzara el clímax no se podría sostener por si mismo.

Aumento la velocidad de su mano, sacando un sonoro gemido del peliceleste, y le susurro al oido- esta bien, puedes venirte -para después lamer el lóbulo de la sensible oreja del ojiceleste.

Con un fuerte gemido Kuroko terminó en la mano de su capitán. Totalmente exhausto, sosteniéndose apenas de las ropas de Akashi-kun, ayudado por la fuerte mano de este.

-Creo que es todo por hoy -comentario Akashi. Sin embargo Tetsuya se abrazo a él- ¿Tetsuya?

-Quiero que lo hagamos hasta el final Akashi-kun -dijo el pequeño.

-Tetsuya, entiendelo, mañana tenemos también una práctica matutina, si lo hacemos tu stamina...

-Akashi-kun -interrumpio Tetsuya con ojos suplicantes- por favor Akashi-kun, quiero sentir a Akashi-kun.

El pelirrojo suspiro resignado. No podía ganar contra las suplicas de su amado.

-Bien -se sentó en el banquillo que yacía en los vestidores, sentando a Tetsuya en sobre sus piernas, deshaciéndose de su shot y ropa interior. Kuroko se sonrojo al sentir el miembro despierto de Akashi rozar su entrepierna- si comienzas a sentirte mal dímelo y pararé -prometí Akashi comenzando a acariciar la suave piel de Tetsuya.

-Esta bien Akashi-kun, pero y que llegamos hasta aquí, hagmolo hasta el final -dijo Tetsuya sonrojado.

Akashi sonrio- de acuerdo, Tetsuya -después volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Akashi recorrían el cuerpo de Tetsuya, causando escalofríos en el cjuerpoo blanco del menor.

Los pequeños jadeos de Tetsuya aumentaron de intensidad cuando Akashi comenzó abesar su cuello y jugar con sus pezones. El miembro de Tetsuya ya estaba goteando por la excitación.

-Parece que estas muy ansioso hoy, Tet-su-ya -dijo Akashi sensualmente, mientras que con una mano rozaba la punta del miembro de Tetsuya, Kuroko soltó un gemido as alto que lla anteriores- apenas te e tocado y ya estas así de mojado -susurro Seijuurou en el oído del ojiceleste mientras volvía a gemir.

-Es porque... Akashi-kun no me a tocado en mucho tiempo -contesto la sombra de Teiko como pudo, con su cuerpo temblando de placer.

-Ya ve -río Akashi suavemente al oído de Tetsuya para luego lamer el lobujo de su oreja, con la mano que se paseaba por el pene del menor comenzó a masrurbarlo, y con la otra mano jugo con un pezón. Kuroko solo podía aferrarse al cuello de Akashi, tratando de ocultar suas sonoros gemidos.

Akashi comenzó a besar el cuello de Tetsuya mientras acariciaba el falo del menor, primero rápido, y luego lento, desesperando a Kuroko, el cual quería sentir a Akashi dentro suyo.

Además, no quería ser el único que disfrutara, así que con manos temblorosas saco el miembro erecto de Akashi de su prisión de telas, y comenzó también a masrurbarlo, sacando algunos gemidos de Akashi.

-Hazlo así, Tetsuya -susurraba Akashi, juntando los penes de ambos y tomando las manos de Tetsuya para que los masturbara a ambos. Tetsuya comenzó a mover sus manos de manera mas rápida mientras besaba a Akashi.

-Akashi-kun -gimió Kuroko, con su mirada pedía lo que quería al pelirrojo.

Akashi mostró tres dedos a Tetsuya, el cual los lamió nublado por el deseo. El calor rodeaba todo el vestidor. Cuando los dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, los llevo a la entrada del peliceleste, con una mano acaricio las nalgas del menor, mientras las abría un poco para acceder a la entrada de su amado paraíso personal, metiendo un dedo primero.

Kuroko jadeo incomodo por la sensación a la que se desacosrtumbro.

-¿Te a dolido Tetsuya? -pregunto Akashi preocupado.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza mientras masturbaba los dos miembros que goteaban presemen- no duele, por eso, rápido Akashi-kun -pidió Kuroko, con su lindo rostro rojo y una mirada lujuriosa.

Akashi sonrió y paso a devorar la boca de su amado. Pronto metió otro dedo, Kuroko sentía la excitación enloquecerle, así que pidió a Akashi que entrara de una vez.

Y el pelirrojo obviamente no se iba a negar. Tomo su miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada de Tetsuya mientras el peliceleste se autopenetraba. Ambos gemían de placer, mas Kuroko que Akashi. Cuando el miembro de Akashi estuvo dentro de Kuroko ambos volvieron a compartir un beso húmedo y demandante.

Cuando Kuroko creyó ya estar listo comenzó a saltar sobre el miembro del mayor, Akashi apoyaba a Kuroko sujetándolo de las caderas para que no fuera tan pesado para él.

Sin embargo Akashi pensó que la posición seria difícil para Tetsuya, además de que lo haría gastar muchas energías.

Así que suavemente lo acostó en el banquillo del vestuario.

-¿Akashi-kun? -pregunto Tetsuya al sentir a Akashi salir de él.

-La otra posición no era la menor para ti, pero con esta sera más fácil para Tetsuya -dijo Akashi para luegol volver a penetrar a Kuroko.

Kuroko gimió mucho mas alto que las otras veces, Akashi le había dado en su punto G, se aferro fuertemente del cuello del mayor mientras gemía mas y más alto a cada envestida.

Akashi sonrió para luego besar a Kuroko, extrañaba ver esas caras en su amado.

Las penetraciones eran más y más pro nfundas, siempre dando en el pu nto que enloquecía a Tetsuya. Akashi llevo una mano al miembro del ojiceleste para masrturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

Los jadeos de ambos resonaban en el lugar junto al sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando.

-Ahh Akashi-kun -decía Tetsuya como podía- voy a.. Ahhh

Akashi sabia lo que Kuroko quería decir- adelante Tetsuya, corramonos juntos.

Después de decir eso aumento las embestidas y la velocidad con la que masturbaba a Kuroko, y sólo unos infantes más ambos se corrieron, primero Tetsuya con un fuerte gemido y medio segundo después Akashi dentro del menor.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, Akashi salio lentamente del menor, para no causarle daño.

-¿Ya estas a satisfecho Tetsuya? -pregunto luego de recuperar el aire- ¿Tetsuya? -llamo a su novio, solo para verlo profundamente dormido en el banquillo, suspiro para luego sonreír, sabia que el menor no aguantaría tanto "ejercicio".

De esta manera, mientras Akashi limpiaba tanto a Kuroko cono a sí mismo recordó la primera vez que él y Tetsuya hicieron el amor. Estaban a finales de su segundo año, estudiando juntos para los exámenes finales. Esa noche los padres de Kuroko estaban de viaje por su luna de miel y la abuelita del ojiceleste fue a cuidar a una amiga enferma, quedando ambos menores solo en la casa.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, y poco la excitación llego a sus jóvenes cuerpos con hormonas revoloteando por doquier.

Sin embargo Akashi se controlaba como podía, temía que Tetsuya se asustara, aun preocupado por lo de Haizaki. Pero Tetsuya también quería hacerlo con Akashi. Ambos estaban asustados, sin embargo querían pertenecerse el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma, y Kuroko convenció a Akashi de hacerlo, confeso que estaba asustado, pero que eso no superaba el amor de Akashi, y quería entregar su todo al pelirrojo. De esta manera tomaron la virginidad del otro en una tierna primera vez.

Mientras recordaba eso, sin darse realmente cuenta, ya había limpiado y vestido a su amante y a sí mismo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el banquillo, acariciando el suave cabello de Kuroko, el cual descansaba con la cabeza en las piernas de Akashi.

Akashi sonrió un poco, quizá se había sobrepasado con era culpa de su lindo novio por ser tan tierno. Akashi a veces sentía que no podría ganar a su lindo amante si ponía esas caras tan tiernas. Bueno, Akashi no podría llamarse a si mismo hombre al no complaciese a su amante en esa necesidad.

Después de poco tiempo Kuroko por fin despertó, con una leve molestia en la espalda baja, pero nada realmente grave.

-Veo que al fin despertaste -comenzó Akashi con la conversación- creo que hice que te sobrepasarás, lo siento -se disculpo mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Tetsu.

Kuroko fruncido levemente el ceño extrañado- ¿porqué Akashi-kun debe disculparse? Yo fui quien pidió esto -dijo el menor mientras trataba de levantarse del regazo del mayor.

-Bueno, a pesar de que sé la condición en la que termina Tetsuya luego de los entrenamientos, no pude resistirme a Tetsuya. Adrmaa, creo que me sobrepase un poco, sí llegara a lastimarte...

Kuroko se sentó, como pudo, a un lado de Akashi- Akashi-kun, yo se que te preocupas mucho por mi y solo quiere lo mejor para mi -comenzó a decir un poco deprimido- pero Akashi-kun no aprecia esto -renegó en voz baja con un lindo puchero.

-Eso no es así -comento Akashi con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Claro que lo es -Tetsuya se apoyo en el hombro del mayor- Akashi-kun casi nunca quiere hacerlo hasta el final..

Akashi se recargo un poco en el banquillo, su sol risa no abandonaba su cara- eso no es exactamente así, después de todo soy un estudiante "normal" de secundaria.

-Yo no usaría la palabra "normal" para describir a Akashi-kun -comento Kuroko con una gota de sudor.

Akashi río levemente- actualmente, mi lujuria por ti no podría ser descrita como "normal" después de todo.

Seijuurou tomo la mano de Tetsuya y volteo de refilón para ver el perfil de Tetsuya, el cual le regresaba la mirada- hay veces en las que Tetsuya es tan lindo que siento que no puedo controlarmesi no pudiera controlarme a mi mismo, entonces no serias capaz de manejarlo, ¿verdad?

Kuroko no dijo nada, no porque estuviese dudoso de su respuesta o de si mismo, sino que sabia que Akashi necesitaba decir esas palabras. Aunque le dolía la mirada triste que Akashi le dirigía.

Seijuurou se volteo hacia Tetsuya para acariciar su mejillas si de pronto mi ser quedara expuesto ante Tetsuya, entonces todo se volveria difícil -comento Akashi dolido, después de todo sabia que había más de un Akashi Seijuurou habitando en su cuerpo, y si Tetsuya lo descubría... No quería pensarlo, no podría vivir sin Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ante ese pensamiento Akashi abrazo al menor, el cual devolvió el abrazo al mayor-, por eso no deberías tentarme tanto Tetsuya -Akashi enterró su cara en el cuello del menor, respirando el agradable aroma que desprendía su Kuroko.

Después de estar un rato abrazados, Akashi volvió a separarse de Kuroko para mirarse a los ojos- si perdiese mi control entonces estarías en graves problemas Tetsuya -termino Akashi con esa simple oración.

Sabia que sus acciones podían herir a Tetsuya. Y también durante el sexo podría ser un poco duro, pero no quería herir a Tetsuya, por eso siempre trataba de controlarse. Sin embargo eso no le interesaba al peliceleste.

-Eso esta obviamente bien -respondió el menor en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Tetsuya? -pregunto Akashi mientras se ponía de pie, ya debían irse.

-No dije nada -el menor resoplo, poniéndose de pie, sin embargo tambaleándose por el leves dolor- seré más cuidadoso -aseguro la sombra.

Tetsuya conocía muy bien a Akashi. Sabía que Akashi no era siempre el príncipe en armadura brillante montado en su noble corsel blanco como muchos creían. Había veces, al tener relaciones, en las que Akashi era muy rudo, y luego se disculpaba e inventaba cualquier excusa para no volver a hacerlo.

Por ejemplo los entrenamientos, con la excusa del Campeonato, extendía los entrenamientos lo más que pudiese. Ya que hacia tres semanas lo había hecho con la sombra del equipo, y Kuroko no pudo asistir siquiera a clases, ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Sin embargo eso no le interesaba, estaba bien ser herido si era por Akashi-kun, Tetsuya amaba a Akashi, por completo, y acepataba que dentro de Akashi había una parte que no era precisamente buena. Podría decirse que es la parte oscura de Akashi y que mantiene acallada sin dejarla salir. Y Akashi estaba asustado de lo que Tetsuya podría pensar de él por eso, de que ese otro Akashi lastimara a su Tetsuya, de que Tetsuya lo abandonara por eso.

Pero Kuroko ya sabia sobre eso, y lo aceptaba, aceptartia a Akashi por completo, incluso si dolía.

Ambos finalmente salieron del vestuario, cerrándolo tras de si, salieron de la escuela, disculpándose con el velador por quedarse tan tarde. Ya era de noche.

Mientras caminaba Tetsuya pensaba.

"Justo ahora, eres mio Akashi-kun, porque te amo, quiero abrazar tu todo, aun si suena egoísta no me importa, cúa do se trata de Akashi-kun soy muy egoísta, incluso si Akashi-kun desea mantener parte de si en secreto, yo quiero todo de Akashi-kun".

Mientras el sexto jugador pensaba eso tomo la mano de su capitán.

-Quiero que caminemos a casa tomados de la mano -comento mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo capitán, caminando a la par.

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que te acabó de decir? -pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado, tratando de soltar la mano del menor, sin embargo Kuroko la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Estamos saliendo Akashi-kun, esta clase de afectó no debe suponer ningún problema, ¿verda? -pregunto Tetsuya d manera inocente.

Akashi resoplo, sujetando también la cálida mano de su amante

-Bien, andando -suspiro resignado.

Ambos caminaron juntos por el sendero, Kuroko feliz por poder tomar de la mano a Akashi, y este derrotado por su novio. Cuando Kuroko se proponía algo siempre lo lograba. Eso era algo que realmente amaba del chico fantasma, pero no le sabia bien perder así ante él. O eso sentía.

Mientras caminaban juntos los ojos del capitán miraron a los de la sombra, quien le devolvía una dulce sonrisa.

Akashi llevó su mano tras su nuca y suspiro- Tetsuya es realmente bueno en esto -comentó, refiriéndose a que siempre lograba que Akashi accediera a lo que Kuroko deseara.

-Tengo confianza en mi mismo para este tipo de cosas -dijo el peliceleste divertido.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso perder.

-Sé eso.

De esa forma, ambos caminaron tranquilamente hasta que tuvieran que separarse para tomar el camino diferente a casa.

.

Un tiempo después el Akashi que se mantenía oculto para muchos, salvo Midorima y Kuroko, finalmente floreció.

Cada miembro de la generación se fue por su lado, dejando a Kuroko completamente aislado. Tal como ese Akashi deseaba. Que ninguno se volviese acercar a su Kuroko.

Sin embargo, el cambio tan radical de Akashi hacia imposible que pudiese seguir con su relación. Y tras el partido de la final, y lo que le paso a Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko pensó que quizá ya no podría amar a Akashi, a ese Akashi... Al Akashi que solo sabia herirlo.

Pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, Kuroko debía acepta que su corazón solo latía por Akashi Seijuurou. Decidió que aceptaría a Akashi por completo, y quizá era por eso que Kuroko no podía dejar de amarlo.

Y finalmente, en ese día, se disputaba la final de la Winter Cup. Seirin va Rakuzan.

Akashi contra Kuroko.

Y la sombra de Seirin sabia lo que debía hacer. Regresar a Akashi al Akashi que conocía, al que amaba y aun ama, al Akashi que era feliz y no un especie de robot perfecto. Debía recordarle a Akashi lo que era ser un humano.

Y por eso, estaba determinado a ganarle.

.¸.• •.¸¸.• • AkaKuro • •.¸¸.• •.¸.

(*) La Sed de Akashi, véase el shot "Aquarious" si desean entender ^^

Bien, el fic al fin esta terminado! \\(^^)/ soy feliz! Lamento mucho la demora con él, debió estar hace mucho! Pronto le haré el siguiente shot, el que sucede luego de la final de la Winter Cup, aguas con el spoiler si, como a una amiga, no lees el manga y ves solo el anime.

En fin, veo que esto es todo, estoy feliz con lo que oniichan y yo escribimos, sobre todo nuestro primer lemon /

En cuanto pueda subiré el Doujinshis a mi facebook, si alguien desea leerlo, aunque esta en inglés. Como es una adaptación no es tan parecido al doujin.

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer y apoyar mis fics. Pero lea agradecería muchísimo di dejaran un comentario con su opinión. No tiene que ser la gran cosa, pero me harían muy feliz si tomasen un minuto o dos de su tiempo para comentar el fic.

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta el próximo shot.

Ciao~


End file.
